1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object recognizing apparatus using an object recognizing technology, a method of indicating a recognition result, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology concerning an object recognizing apparatus is known, which technology extracts a feature value of a commodity from image data of a photographed commodity, and compares the extracted feature value with reference data (feature value) prepared previously, thereby recognizing a classification of the commodity. A store system is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-170745, which system uses the technology concerning an object recognizing apparatus for recognizing a commodity, such as buns and green vegetables, to register sales of recognized commodities.
For instance, a bun recognizing apparatus is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-170745, which apparatus photographs buns on a tray with a camera, and recognizes the sorts of the buns on the tray and the number of buns based on image information of the photographed buns (image recognition or object recognition), registering commodities.
In the conventional object recognizing apparatus, when plural commodities, for example, such as a commodity “A”, a commodity “B”, a commodity “B” and a commodity “B”, are recognized simultaneously, some of these commodities cannot be recognized for reasons that some commodities lie partially on other. In this case, even though the conventional object recognizing apparatus displays the commodity which has been recognized in error on a displaying screen, it is hard to actually specify which commodity has been recognized in error, because the same sort of plural commodities are placed on the tray. Then, the operator of the object recognizing apparatus is required to compare the commodity recognized in error on the displaying screen with the commodity actually placed on the tray to specify the commodity recognized in error and to replace the specified commodity at other position or change its placing angle, or the operator is required to replace all the commodities seemed to be recognized in error or change their placing angles.